All That Glitters
by TheDoublemintTwins11
Summary: Sanji decides to upgrade Nami's wedding ring for their anniversary and Zoro insists on coming along. After some insightful tips on ring shopping from Luffy and a special purchase by Zoro, Nami's not the only one in for a suprise. :ZoLu: :SanNam: :AU:


**A/N: We've written a few oneshots recently that we'll probably be posting. And to those who care, we are still working on our other stories, but progress will be slow until summer break, because be usually only have time to write on the weekends, if that…**

* * *

**All That Glitters**

**-DM Twins-**

Sanji walked casually through the mall, following behind Luffy, who was dragging Zoro by the wrist as he weaved through the crowd. Luffy pulled Zoro along happily, not actually watching where he was going. He seemed to be more concerned with having a good time than getting anything done. Only after they had passed their destination—a jewelry shop—did Sanji set them straight. He gestured to the shop and went inside.

"Can I help you with something?" The store owner greeted Sanji as he approached the counter.

"I'm here for an upgrade on my wife's ring. It's our anniversary." He explained, drumming idle fingers on the black marble countertop. The shop keep nodded and gestured to a display case off to the left. It was long, and filled with an assortment of jewelry. Thick glass separated the contents of the case from the rest of the world. An internal light fixture brightened the case and made the gemstones inside sparkle magnificently, making them even more appealing on their bed of royal blue velvet.

The shop door flew open and banged on the doorstop, marking the couple's entrance. The shopkeeper looked up, startled, while Sanji just shrugged it off and asked him how much each of the rings would cost.

"We've got a brand new selection right over here for an excellent price." He walked over and reached behind the case to turn the lights on in another row. He turned to leave him to his selection. "If you see one you like let me know."

Sanji nodded and began to inspect the rings in the display case. From the display case next to him, Luffy was cooing over the assortment of rings, necklaces, and watches. After a particularly loud comment about a set of earrings, Sanji chuckled and shook his head.

"You know Marimo, when you said you wanted a ride to the mall I figured you two would be doing something more romantic, like dinner or a movie."

"Yeah, you'd think that. But I don't exactly have the money for that at the moment." Zoro replied, seeming amused as he watched Luffy press his face against the glass.

"Bullshit. You just got your paycheck yesterday."

"Yeah, well—"

"Sanji!" Luffy cut in, "I found the perfect ring!" Luffy said, tapping on the case's glass. Sanji walked over to see the ring he was pointing at. It was platinum with a simple rose-gold design through the middle of the band.

"That one? It doesn't even have a diamond!" Luffy just gave him a blank look, not really seeing the problem. "That'd be a _down_grade." Sanji said.

"But it's _cool._ Besides, who cares if it has a diamond?"

"Nami cares." Zoro said offhandedly as he wandered over to take a look at the ring. "Hmm… looks kinda tacky."

"Zoro…" Luffy whined, as though he'd been betrayed. Zoro just shrugged, not wanting to get caught in the ordeal.

"Now that," Sanji said, pointing to a gold ring with a large diamond flanked by multiple smaller ones, "That's a ring." He stared at it for a moment before turning to make eye contact with the shop owner. From the back of the store the owner walked over to help Sanji with his purchase. Luffy cocked his head to the side, inspecting the ring in question.

"It's lame." He said. Sanji ignored him and asked the shopkeeper if he could take it out for a closer look. Zoro glanced at Sanji and sighed.

"Well, if you're almost done here, I'm going to go do something quick…" He paused to smile at Luffy, who had bounced forward, eager to come along as soon as he heard that Zoro was going somewhere. "And I'll meet you two in the car."

The suggestion that Zoro would be going alone left Luffy deflated and pouting. Ignoring this, Zoro headed across the hall to the sword shop. He walked to the back of the store with purpose, where he turned to watch as Sanji spent a few more minutes discussing his purchase, before finally thanking the owner and dragging a reluctant Luffy from the store. He waited about a minute after the two disappeared, and then crossed the hall to the glass case the three had been looking in previously.

"How much is this one?"

* * *

Sanji and Nami were seated at a table in the private section of the Baratie. The only other patrons were Luffy and Zoro, who were enjoying a meal at the table next to their own. Their waiter had just delivered them a bottle of red wine when Sanji presented Nami with her new ring.

"Oh my God…Oh, it's beautiful." She gazed lovingly at the ring, "It must have cost a fortune."

"Nothing is too good for Nami-swan!" Sanji said proudly. Luffy leaned over in his seat.

"Of course, you passed up the coolest ring in the whole store." Luffy was quick to remind him through mouthfuls. "That thing was awesome…"

"Oh?" Nami said, interested.

"It wasn't that great. It didn't even have a diamond." Sanji explained.

"It didn't _need_ a diamond." Luffy retorted, "It had this really cool design down the middle. It reminded me of waves…" Zoro smirked and pulled a little black box from his pocket and set it in front of Luffy.

"Kinda like that?" He asked as he opened it.

"Yeah, exactly like that!" He yelled, snatching it up off the table. Before he could do anything with it, Zoro slipped it from his fingers and set the box back on the table. From it, he withdrew the ring.

"You can have it if you want." He said. Luffy turned with an awed expression. "On one condition …"

Luffy began to smile, but remained silent. Zoro glanced at Sanji, who took Nami's hand and, despite her protests, lead her from the room. When they'd gone, Zoro took Luffy's hand and placed the ring in his palm.

"Marry me." Luffy stared at the ring in his hand, slowly closing his fingers around it. Even after his fist was closed he continued to stare. Finally he looked up at Zoro, eyes shining. He leaned forward, still clutching the ring, and gave Zoro a delicate kiss on the lips.

"It's a deal."


End file.
